Comfortable Silence
by SilverShark15
Summary: I watched as Green sat there as he did his paperwork. Nothing new, this is an everyday thing. However, it's how the silence is in this place. It's mostly comfortable, and mostly warm. Warmer then how it is in Mount Silver, definitely. I watched as he did his work, as if I'm not even here. However, he does know I AM here. Origianlshipping, OoC, Red's PoV.


**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those Yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Originalshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Red's PoV**

I watched as Green sat there as he did his paperwork. Nothing new, this is an everyday thing. However, it's how the silence is in this place. It's mostly comfortable, and mostly warm. Warmer then how it is in Mount Silver, definitely. I watched as he did his work, as if I'm not even here. This was normal too. He's always like this. I watched his movements. His ever move, the way he bites his lip when he comes across a hard problem, and often stands up to look at a book on a bookshelf. The way he smiles in victory when he knows how to solve the problem at hand. The way he scratches his head when it took him a while to figure out the problem. Any movement Green made, it was interesting. I watched as he occasionally glances at me.

This tells me he knows I'm there.

We'd often communicate silently as the comfortable silence passed on. I'd just smile, and just continue on, watching him as he did his work. I remembered when I first met Green, he was so uncomfortable with my silence, that he'd often avoid me.

However, he never really does shake me off that easily, knowing him.

I remembered.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Flashback**

_I walked outside of my new house. I never really did meet Dad, but I did thought about him. I walked around the little town I barely even knew. Mom just recently moved us here, and I'm the only kid in this town._

_Well, at least I thought I was._

_I kept walking until I stopped in front of water. As I looked out, I can see an island out back. It was beautiful, and I decided to sit down to actually enjoy the site._

_"Hey, are you new here?" Asked a voice behind me._

_I turned around to see a brunet with green eyes. That's a rare combo that's hard to find now-a-days. I nodded my head, and looked out again, trying to-at least-enjoy the silence. This kid is..._

_"What's your name?" He asked, and grinned at me when I actually looked at him, "My name is Green!"_

_I looked down, "... Red."_

_"Red huh? That's funny." Green said, chuckling lightly, "What do you like to do? Do you want to play?"_

_I shook my head, "Nothing."_

_"Nothing?" Green cried, obviously shocked, "No kid wants to do nothing, right?"_

_I looked at him, and eyed him for a little while. He jumped, and looked away. I looked back at the island so far off. I now enjoyed the silence as the kid remained silent for at least a couple of minutes. I don't remember ever meeting a kid wanting to stay with me, especially for this long. I can tell, he's the kind that doesn't wait too long. He stood up._

_"Well, I guess I should head back home then. My older sister may get worried." He said, and ran off, "Will I see you again?"_

_I looked at him, and I blinked. He __**wants**__ to see me again? I nodded slowly. Green grinned, "Great! There isn't another kid my age around here, so I'm glad I get to see someone to play with! Smell 'ya later!"_

_I blinked again at the last thing he said. He winked, and ran off._

_Smell...?_

_I shook my head, this kid is ridiculous._

_And yet... Interesting._

**X-X-X-X**  
**End of Flashback**

"Red...? Red!" A voice cried.

I blinked, and looked at the only voice in the room. Green was waving his hand in front of me. He sighed, and shook his head, "You spaced out again."

I nodded, "... Smell...?"

Green blinked for a moment before he just literally burst out laughing, "Oh! Well, I was young, Red! Seriously, I was saying "_Smell 'ya later_" because it would imply that you stunk! Seriously, Red, I thought you knew that!"

I watched him. Remaining silent for a moment. I knew what he meant, but it's... It's been like that since we first met. I shook my head, and gave off a serious face. Green blinked for a moment, "What were you thinking, Red?"

I looked away, "... When we first met."

"When we... First met?" Green asked, and thought about it for a moment. Then, after a while, he smiled, "Oh yeah! I'd say that to Grandpa because he stunk! Like an old man as well! Seriously, dude. I always had that habit."

Ahh, that makes sense now. I smiled, and nodded.

"You get it now? Great!" Green cried, "Alright, so..."

He turned to his paperwork, "Well, I finished early, what do you want to do?"

I shrugged, and looked at Pikachu, who was apparently sleeping. Ahh, we can't battle. So, that's out of the question. Ever since that battle we had a couple days ago, all my Pokemon were even too tired to even use a single move. Nurse joy said that it was due to not being used for a long time, and the ice climate area I was in. So, I shouldn't battle with them for a while. I do want a rematch against that kid. What was his name? Gold? Well, I can see how he got his name sake, and I'd say his eyes were beautiful. Whoever does go with him is lucky.

However, I'd prefer to stay with Green then anybody.

I shrugged again, and Green sighed, "Well, let's go to bed and sleep. I'm sure you must've been bored sitting here and watching me work."

I smiled. Nah, I enjoyed that. I don't know why, but I think it has to do with how Green looks. How he works, and how silent he actually is when he works. I guess it's how it is.

"Well, Red. Have a nice nap then." Green smiled, and stood up, and stretched, "I'm gonna hit the hay myself. Come on, let's go."

He grabbed my hand, I nodded as he lead the way.

I'm happy with how it is right now.

With Green.

Silence.

And maybe silence.

**X-X-X-X**  
**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Cute and fluffy is how it is in the Originalshipping/Namelessshipping world! Like how "Blunt" turned out, only longer, and more detailed! Plus, I'm starting to get their personalities! Ahh, but these cute Red/Green stories won't last long! I'm plotting to write a story on Red's PoV. Long, and adventurous! So, while I work on that, I'll probably work on "So Bittersweet" As well! So, look forward to that! However, I don't think I'll post it _here_ right away! I might post it on dA first ( username: Rocket-Silver15 ), and then here, so please watch me on dA to see details, and maybe the prologue! Also, a collab with Free-da-Dragon15! How does that sound, huh? Long A/N is long!

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic ( and A/N )!**


End file.
